


SWF seeks

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/F, phonesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are there any rooms in the world you don't have bugged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWF seeks

**Author's Note:**

> Porn drabble for [](http://chevauchee.livejournal.com/profile)[**chevauchee**](http://chevauchee.livejournal.com/).

  
"Squeeze your nipple. Softer."

Dinah bites her lip. "You have your shirt off yet?"

There's a chuckle in Oracle's voice. "Yes."

"Do I get to give orders, too?"

"I wasn't the one who said, 'I'm so damn lonely.'"

Dinah rolls her eyes. "Fine. What next?"

"Peel off your panties. No, slower." Oracle sighs. "Like that."

"Picky, picky."

"If you're impatient, I can keep you waiting."

"You already have."

"True." A moment, then, "Spread your legs a little more -- there --"

Dinah shakes her head. "Are there any rooms in the world you don't have bugged?"

"None you'll ever rent. Now -- gently --"


End file.
